Ruby pistol
|barrel= |weight= |justweight= |width= |height= |magazine=9-round detachable box magazine |cycle= |effective= |range= |usedby=France |velocity= }} Ruby pistol (Spanish: Pistola Ruby) is the common name for the Eibar-type pistol'''https://www.forgottenweapons.com/other-handguns/eibar-ruby/ (Spanish: '''Pistola tipo Eibar), a Spanish pistol. Well known as the French sidearm during World War I, the Ruby was copied by a variety of manufacturers and had a long service life spanning approximately forty years before it was replaced. History In 1914, Gabilondo y Urresti began production of a pistol based heavily on the Browning Model 1903 along with the modification of other older designs such as the Astra Victoria. The weapon was noted to be well-built and had fair tolerances so parts were interchangeable within its own brand.https://carbinesforcollectors.com/llamapage.html The pistol was submitted to the French Army which was in dire need of automatic pistols at the time, with the pistol ending up being adopted by the French Army after finding out that the pistol was well suited to their needs. Eventually, a standing order for 5,000 pistols a month was placed in May 1915; this number would later increase to 30,000 by August 1915 and 50,000 even later. The Ruby, when adopted, was named the Pistolet Automatique de 7 millim.65 genre "Ruby" by the French Army. While originally named the Ruby, the name was dropped in favor of Danton and Bufalo after World War I, while the Ruby name was transferred to a French-made copy of the FN Model 1910.Pistols Of The World, Ian V. Hogg, 1978, p. 115 Another batch of pistols was produced starting in 1925 in .32 ACP and .380 ACP; the Ruby line was discontinued in 1930 to make way for the new Llama pistols. The Ruby saw use through World War II and was finally retired in 1958 after enjoying a very long service life. Design Details Essentially a mechanical copy of the Colt Model 1903 Pocket Hammerless, the Ruby is said to be a well-made pistol with fair tolerances, allowing parts to be interchanged within its own brand. A notable trait about the pistol was its magazine; the Ruby's magazine held nine rounds, slightly higher than most other pistols of its time. It has been said that the magazine was designed to hold nine rounds as the Ruby was meant to be marketed to militaries and law enforcement agencies. The weapon has a safety lever above the trigger. A manufacturer's code is usually seen stamped on the rear left of the frame. Ammunition Most Ruby pistols are chambered for .32 ACP, although some were chambered for .380 ACP. Manufacturers Part of the French contract required subcontractors to pay a fine if their monthly quota was not met and that any pistols produced over the 5,000 pistol quota would be purchased by Gabilondo at standard rate. While the original pistols were made of decent quality, eventually quantity was prioritized over quality to help maximize profits. With France demanding more pistols, demand exceeded the supply that Gabilondo was able to pump out, rendering Gabilondo unable to meet the quota. In order to meet this quota, Gabilondo contracted four companies in Eibar (namely Armeria Elgobaressa y Cia, Echealasa y Vincinai y Cia, Hijos de Angel Echeverria y Cia, and Iraola Salaverria y Cia) to assist them in the production of these pistols; in turn, these other companies outsourced to other companies while even more small workshops decided to join in the "fray", with Gabilondo apparently getting none of the profits. These pistols were sold under a wide variety of trade names, which make Ruby and Eibar pistols practically a bottomless pit when it comes to trade names. Trade names and manufacturers are as follows: ;Military ;Other manufacturers This is a non-exhaustive list. See also *Radium pistol, the predecessor of the Ruby pistol References Category:Pistols